


The Other Side

by Mysticality



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticality/pseuds/Mysticality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three experiments of PAW-X390 escaped a government facility 4 days ago in Austin, Texas. They are described as what can only be named an animal hybrid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost & Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's start from the top!

Jack and Geoff had just left the building to purchase a prop for a RoosterTeeth sketch they were planning. It was around two in the afternoon. The sun was beating down onto the pavement and it must have been 100 degrees. They started out the doors of the building only to have Geoff, almost slam into the pavement face first, after tripping over a body on the ground. Jack caught Geoff around the waist right before he hit the ground and Geoff stood up, brushing himself himself off and mumbling various swears. Jack was stooped down inspecting three bodies that lay on the parking lot ground in the shimmering heat. 

“What the fuck…?” A look of pure bewilderment registered on Jack’s face. 

One had a toned face with bright red hair and feline ears with a long slim tail that matched his hair color. The next had jet black hair with small dark features, slim rabbit ears and a small puffy tail. The final one had creamy brown hair and defined dark brown lyrebird wings. 

“What’s wrong Jack?” Geoff dropped beside his co-worker. 

“They’re not...They aren’t human Geoff.” Geoff rolled the smallest of the group onto his back. He looked over his small dark face and frowned. Night colored rabbit ears flopped over his thin unconscious features.. 

“Oh.” Shock displayed itself on Geoff’s face. 

“They’re so thin Geoff.” Jack gently picked up the next’s arm. It appeared to be some sort of cat boy. “We need to do something.”

“We don’t even know what they are. Maybe they just escaped from a furry convention.” Geoff smirked at his own joke but Jack just shot him a nasty look.

“I don’t care what they are I’m not letting them die out here.” Geoff sighed and shoved his hand in the pocket of his jeans fishing for his phone. He flicked open his contacts selecting the one reading ‘Burnie.’ 

_ ‘To Burnie Burns: We have 3 passed out people in the parking lot.’ _

_ ‘To Geoff: Are they drunk? It’s like 2:30 in the afternoon.’ _

_ ‘To Burnie: No, they aren’t drunk. They passed out from the heat. They are dehydrated and really thin.’ _

_ ‘To Geoff: Bring them inside. I will gather some people with water and stuff.’ _

_ ‘To Burnie: Burnie I can’t. They aren’t...human.’ _

_ ‘To Geoff: What the fuck are they? You said they were people.’ _

_ ‘To Burnie: Yeah they are. Kind of. I can’t really explain it. Just clear anyone in the way to the Achievement Hunter office then get out here we need help.’ _

_ ‘To Geoff: Fine.’ _

Geoff looked up from the phone. “We’re bringing them to the office. Burnie is gonna come help.”

Jack nodded and picked up the final figure, a man with bird wings. He was careful not to place them in a bent or uncomfortable position. 

Burnie walked out and paused trying to take in the scene. He placed a hand over his face a sucked in a strangled breath. “God damnit.” He hissed under his breath.

Geoff picked up the rabbit holding him in his arms. He was light, lighter than should be and that worried him as he held him there.

Burnie sighed, “We’ve dealt with weirder.” He picked up the man with cat appendages

The three of them walked inside and set them in the air conditioned office.

Burnie brought in some water in bottles and handed them to Jack who dabbed some water on the faces of the three people lying on the carpet floor.  Jack frowned, taking extra care not to put too much water on them or to hurt them in anyway.


	2. A (Not So) Long Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's Play: 20 Questions

The first to wake was the flame headed cat. He rubbed his eyes and sat up looking around. He blinked in the bright lights of the office space and his vision focused on the three men in front of him. He let out a strangled cry and scrambled backwards, hiding under a desk in fear. Burnie stepped back shaking his head. He looked over and nodded to the other two before exiting the office. Geoff got on his knees glancing at the shaking figure. He kept his distance with a frown.

“It’s okay. We’re not gonna hurt you. I’m Geoff and that’s Jack.” He was slow with his movements and his tone was soft. Jack got down beside Geoff.

“Hey buddy.” The hybrid held his defensive, mortified stance as Jack spoke to him.

“You wanna come out?” They moved back to allow him a good deal of space to emerge from the desk.

His shoulders dropped for a moment and he stopped shaking. He slowly crawled out tail fur fluffed out in every direction, ears pricked up listening intently. 

Jack extended a hand halfway out and he shot back under the desk. Jack retracted his hand dropping it to his side. “I’m sorry.”

Behind them the bird began to stir and Geoff stood up, going over him. Jack continued to attempt to coax out the trembling figure once more.

Geoff walked over to the man lying on the floor and sat down.  He  sat up slowly and looked around, surveying the office with large green eyes. He began to shake violently when he caught sight of Geoff. Geoff gently placed a hand on his shoulder to lay him down again.

“Shh… It’s okay. There’s no need to be afraid. We aren’t going to hurt you.”

“A-Are y-you g-going t-to d-d-do t-tests o-on u-us?” He spoke with a stutter matching the shivering of his body. His voice was soft and had the dialect of an English person. 

“No, we aren’t, we are going to take care of you.” Geoff gave him a small smile trying to reassure him..

He immediately retracted curling up. He wrapped his damaged and dirty wings around himself still shaking, fear stained in his eyes. “T-That’s w-what t-the m-men s-s-say.”

“What men?” Geoff inquired, raising an eyebrow. He could see how afraid he was as he spoke and it broke Geoff’s heart.

“T-The m-men i-in w-white.” The nervous shivering wracked his whole body as he stared at Geoff with wide eyes. 

“We aren’t the men in white. I promise.” Geoff moved slowly placing a blanket that Burnie had brought in around the balled up figure.

He flinched roughly as the blanket touched him but relaxed as the weight surrounded him. He dropped his shoulders still shaking slightly and peeked out from behind his wings. Geoff smiled warmly and folded his hands on his knees.

“I’m Geoff. Do you have a name?”

The other male shook his head and tilted it curiously..

“Well then how about…,” Geoff thought for a moment looking around the room for ideas and noticed a copy of Crash Bandicoot on the shelf where they kept the video games. He tried to remember the characters in the game. “Hmm...How about Gavin?”

The lyrebird smiled brightly. “Gavin!” He squawked happily pointing at Geoff..

Geoff laughed. “No, I’m Geoff, you’re Gavin.”

He pointed to Geoff. “Geoff,” then he pointed to himself, “Gavin.”

Geoff nodded. “Yeah, see you got it.”

Gavin beamed at him happily. Geoff stood up patting Gavin’s head gently. Jack was over in the corner, the cat hybrid was bouncing around him. Jack smiled and occasionally would scratch his head. Geoff took a seat next to Jack and Gavin followed tripping over himself slightly. 

“Does he have a name, Jack?” Geoff looked the man in front of them slightly.

Jack shook his head. “It was one of the first things I asked when he came out from under the desk.”

Geoff looked around scanning the room for inspiration. His eye caught on the empty case of an old Pokemon game. His mind drifted to the name of the main character. “Michael.”

Jack turned to him. “What?”

“Let’s name him Michael.” Geoff smiled watching the feline chase his tail.

“Okay,” Jack turned to the cat, “Hey buddy, you’re Michael now okay?”

The hybrid tilted his head letting his mouth form the word a few times before saying it out loud curiously.. “Michael?”

Geoff nodded. “Yeah that’s your name. Michael.”

Michael jumped into the air and came back down with surprising grace. “Michael!”

A groan behind them took their attention from the overjoyed figure in front of them..

They all hurried over to where the rabbit lay. Michael meowed curiously but Gavin silenced him.

“Micoo be quiet.” He cooed in a childlike voice.

Chocolate brown eyes fluttered over long eyelashes. He didn’t sit up like the others. Gavin leaned close to his face, feathers fluffed up. Geoff tugged him by the collar of his shirt backwards.

“Give him some space Gavin.” The rabbit’s ears twitched gently and perked up. Michael’s tail swayed as he watched him intently.

Geoff sat cross legged next to him. “Are you okay?”

The rabbit faunus sat up slowly rubbing his eyes.  “I-I think so.”

“I’m Geoff and this is Jack.” Geoff gestured to his friend beside him. Jack smiled and waved. The black ears flopped over to the side of his head as he tilted it. He seemed less afraid than the others, more chilled.

“Do you have a name?” Jack asked smiling kindly at him. He shook his head silently. That was his fear, he was quiet, maybe too quiet. 

“Well how about we give you one then. Would you like that?” His body seemed to perk up slightly at the suggestion. Jack stared down thinking for a moment.  “Ray.”

Geoff nodded, “I mean I have no idea where you got it from but I like it. Ray.”

Ray smiled gently mulling over his own name just as the others had. “Ray.”

“Gavin, Michael and Ray.” Geoff said their names with a bright smile that was reciprocated in the group of boys. 


End file.
